1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for a two-piece box construction and more specifically to an in-line method and apparatus for a two-piece box construction in which a pair of panels or blanks move along a generally linear and parallel path to provide a continuous, in-line apparatus and process for joining two box panels or blanks together and folding the same into a box of desired configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods and apparatus exist for folding and gluing a corrugated or paperboard panel into a box of desired configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,075 discloses such an apparatus which is designed to receive a blank from a single stack of blanks for folding into a box of desired configuration. Folding and gluing apparatus of this type can be designed to receive blank widths of various sizes of six to eight feet or more. Prior to stacking the blanks for folding and gluing, the blanks are die cut and provided with scores and the like on an apparatus such as a rotary die and/or are provided with graphics via appropriate printing or other graphics application equipment. Unfortunately, many existing rotary dies and other panel printing or graphic application equipment is designed for blanks of a width less than what can be accommodated by existing folder/gluer apparatus and less than the width needed to provide certain desired sizes and configurations of boxes.
In such a situation, the box maker or processor is faced with the prospect of having to purchase a rotary die or other scoring equipment or a printer or other graphics application equipment which is capable of accommodating blank widths of the size needed to form the box of desired size and configuration. The need to purchase or acquire this additional equipment results in a significant capital investment which essentially either precludes the purchase of such equipment (thus not accepting the job) or significantly increases the costs associated with the box construction. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by gluing two panels together before introduction into a box folder/gluer apparatus; however, such prior attempts have not been completely successful.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for a two-piece box construction, and specifically, a method and apparatus which is a continuous, in-line method and apparatus in which two stacks of blanks to be joined together move through the apparatus along substantially parallel and linear pathways and, upon being joined, move directly into a conventional folder/gluer for final folding, gluing and other processing.